Mineva Lao Zabi
Mineva Lao Zabi (ミネバ・ラオ・ザビ Mineba Rao Zabi?) is the last surviving member of the Zabi family and heir to the Principality of Zeon in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam; she is the daughter of Dozle Zabi and Zenna Zabi. In Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, she takes the alias Audrey Burne, to disguise her true identity in attempt to seek the Vist Foundation to prevent war from breaking between the Earth Federation and Neo Zeon. Personality & Character Mineva is overall a kind, focused, righteous, and pacifistic person. Although born into a life of aristocracy and royalty, Mineva didn't embrace the Zeonic movement like her family members. Tired of the lives lost to the Zeonic movement, she undermines their intentions for the sake of peace; she's not interested in ruling nor inheriting her royal legacy. In wanting to prevent another war from breaking out, she is willing to betray her own people and sacrifice herself for the good of both Earth and space. Skills & Abilities Because Mineva was born in a sheltered life, her skills are limited to knowing the basics of space travel and mannerisms to befit a princess. History Early Days Mineva was born during the One Year War, Dozle insisted that Zenna take young Mineva and flee to the Zeon's Axis base in the asteroid belt. Her mother died, leaving the young princess in the hands of Maharajah Khan; Haman Karn took over for her father after his death as Regent, guiding Mineva until she was ready to take over. At the conclusion of the 1st Neo-Zeon war, the Mineva found by the AEUG declares herself a fake — Bright Noa concludes that the real Mineva had gone missing since the end of the Gryps Conflict, and as such Haman had been using a stand-in throughout the course of the Neo-Zeon conflict. Much of the real Mineva's whereabouts in the next 9 years is unknown, though she explains in Gundam Unicorn that she was hidden thanks to backroom dealings by the Earth Federation. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Seeking the Vist Foundation & Banagher's Aid By the year U.C. 0096, age 16, Mineva had found herself under the care of the remnants of the Zeon Empire for several years, Neo-Zeon (aka The Sleeves). Respecting their fallen monarch, Mineva was poised to rule the solar system should Neo-Zeon successfully defeat the Earth Federation; Mineva had other plans. Realizing that there's no future with the Neo-Zeonic movement, Mineva wanted conflict to end and peace to reign over the solar system. Mineva later somehow found out that the Vist Foundation intends to handover a powerful mysterious resource called the Laplace Box to Neo-Zeon; she dreads that Laplace will be misused for the sake of the Zeonic movement and attempts to stop them. To do so, travels to Industrial 7 space colony as a stowaway aboard the Sleeves' camouflaged freighter, Garencieres. While infiltrating into the colony, she was momentarily distracted by the sight of the colony and ran into a construction area. She lost her control in a zero-G environment and accidentally fell out of the center of the colony, however she was rescued by a young boy in a TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" named Banagher Links. After surviving an early encounter with Marida Cruz and other Neo Zeon soldiers, Mineva gave Banagher her pseudonym, Audrey Burne. The two then traveled to the Vist Foundation mansion. There, they found Cardeas Vist, who talked about the history behind some tapestries on the walls; the tapestries are called The Lady and Unicorn, French-made in the Middle Ages and acquired by Vist predecessors. While at the mansion, Audrey tried to ditch Banagher, but he was persistent in accompanying her until he was escorted out. Audrey asked Cardeas to reconsider handing over the key to Laplace's Box, ''believing it would cause another war. However, Cardeas was steadfast in his decision, believing that the key wouldn't be useful to The Sleeves if they didn't have someone with the right character. Suddenly, a battle started outside the colony and spread to the interior walls of the colony. Cardeas left Mineva in his office while he went out to deal with the situation. During the battle between the Sleeves and Londo Bell within the colony. Mineva left the Vist mansion for safety. While traveling across the colony, she witnessed the MS battle between the Federation and Marida. It was then Haro found her along with Bangher's surviving classmates Takuya Irei and Micott Bartsch. Marida's Kshatriya cut down an enemy D-50C Loto and the cut-off chunk was going to fall onto them until a Londo Bell RGZ-95 ReZEL appeared and deflected the falling debris. The MS pilot, Riddhe Marcenas then took the three for safety on board a shuttle for the duration of the battle. While receiving oxygen from the shuttle, she sensed Banagher's will calling for her. Moments later, she witnessed the first sortie of Unicorn Gundam. Aboard the ''Nahel Argama Mineva was brought aboard the Nahel Argama and given shelter. As Ensign Mihiro Oiwakken attended to her, Mineva tried inquiring as to who was piloting the Gundam. Mihiro admitted that they haven't even gotten the hatch open yet. Just then, Riddhe dropped by, properly introducing himself. He asked Mineva if she wanted to take a look at the Gundam. Mihiro tried advising against it until Takuya interjected, voicing his enthusiasm that the Unicorn is aboard the Nahel Argama that fought in the First Neo Zeon War. Once they got to the observation deck with a good view of the Unicorn, Riddhe then voiced that there is something familiar about Mineva. Mineva became apprehensive, fearing that Riddhe may recognize who she truly is. Luckily, Riddhe figured that she looked like a famous actress, to which Mineva denied. Takuya then diverted Riddhe's attention to the Gundam, as the hatch is opened. And the pilot of the Unicorn was surprisingly Banagher. Mineva joined everyone in the infirmary where Banagher was moved to. Once he regained consciousness, the first word out of his mouth was Mineva's pseudonym. Commander Daguza Mackle, the pilot of Loto that nearly killed Mineva, then entered, wanting to interrogate Banagher. Though everyone protested that Banagher was hurt, Mackle could only see a civilian minor who hijacked a military mobile suit and interfered in a combat situation; charges severe enough to warrant capital punishment. Sleeves attack Mineva left the infirmary with the others but soon returned during a Sleeve attack, to enlist Banagher's assistance in escaping the ship and destroying the Unicorn; she also revealed to him that she knows that the Gundam is assigned to his biometric data. However, Banagher refused to budge until she tells him what she wants, not needs, to do. But before Mineva could respond, Mackle and his second-in command, Conroy Haagensen, entered and grabbed Mineva, having figured her true identity through public files. Mineva then went with him willingly to the bridge, where Mackle announced to the Sleeves that they have their Guiding Star of Zeon captive. He tries to negotiate safe passage before they hand Mineva back, but Full Frontal stated that they have no evidence that this is the real Princess Mineva. Frontal then made a counteroffer: either they turn over the Unicorn Gundam, or they'll destroy the ship with Mineva onboard. Mackle figured that Frontal was bluffing but Mienva disagreed. If Full Frontal is the Second Coming of Char Aznable, he holds the Zabi family responsible for the death of his father Zeon Zum Deikun, therefore, why should he care about her well-being. Mackle took note of her reasoning, seeing it as proof that she is the Princess of Zeon and a symbol to the Sleeve soldiers who still believe in the Zabis. Mineva noticed that Mackle had his comm online for the Sleeves to hear it. She tells Mackle that if he believed that, then he should continue his fruitless negotiations and warns that Zeon has no such qualms like him; Zeons would rather destroy any evidence to Laplace's Box. Alberto Vist quickly agreed, reasoning that they should destroy the Unicorn, to prevent it from opening the box; he was restrained by Haagensen so that the Sleeve would not hear that they were desperate. Mineva then encouraged Mackle to take her life; losing both the Unicorn and herself would deal a severe blow to Neo Zeon. Otherwise, they may as well wait until they storm the ship and take the Unicorn. Before Mackle could pull the trigger, Banagher entered the bridge, trying to urge Mienva not to throw away her life. He tried to entice her to leave, but she wouldn't budge and fully admitted her true identity to him. However, Banagher stubbornly clung to her pseudonym until Mackel interjected. After a brief debate about right and wrong with using Mienva as a hostage, Banagher decided to take the Unicorn and use it to take out Frontal. Alberto backed him, thinking that Banagher would probably get the Unicorn destroyed. Mineva wished with all her heart for Banagher not to take this rash course of action. Ultimately, Banagher's gambit failed, as he is captured by the Sleeves. As he passes out from the strain of using the Unicorn's NT-D, he keeps mutter the name Audrey. Reprieve Some time later, Riddhe visits Mineva in her private room, shutting off the cameras for a private conversation. Riddhe explains to Mineva that as a child, he remembers seeing Gihren Zabi make his famous "Sieg Zeon" speech at his brother Garma's funeral and how he was fearful of the Zeons. Getting only silence as a response, Riddhe then asks why the Princess of Zeon would risk her own life to stand up to her people. Before he leaves, Riddhe tells Mineva that Banagher called her name as Audrey, not her true name. Mineva then questions if the Federation will actually interrogate her. She explains that the public will not be informed about her being on board the ship. Mineva then asks why Full Frontal would vehemently refuse to believe that she was the real Mineva Zabi. Riddhe replied that he was trying to stall their negotiations, but Mineva then tells him to think about how she was able to avoid capture before the Gryps War and how Neo Zeon was able to maintain military training grounds within the Earth Sphere. Riddhe asks if there were backroom dealings, and Mineva explains that while it wouldn't be easy for the families of the Industrial 7 incident to get over the matter, spacenoids like herself were used to injustices. She also says that the Federation had been using Neo Zeon as a scapegoat for the people's frustration, painting them as being just as tyrannical as the Zabi family. Mineva then tells Riddhe that the Federation was trying to end the conflict with Zeon, and that was the reason why the Vist Foundation had to give up Laplace's Box (the original Universal Century charter). Riddhe then explains that he was always trained as a normal MS pilot to fight in combat, and had the conviction through his sheltered life that the Federation would eventually resolve its issues. Mineva shared the same sentiment, having to live through the Zabi family's political bickering and how the Zabis shouldered the blame for the One Year War. Mineva tells Riddhe that she is willing to sacrifice herself to make sure that the same mistakes her family made would not be repeated. A Federation soldier interrupt them and Riddhe explains to the soldier that they are being resupplied by a Columbus-class ship. He then turns back to Mineva, reminding her that regardless of backroom dealings, she and Neo Zeon are still the enemy and responsible for the death of his comrades, something he will never forgive. Mineva simply responds of course he won't. As Riddhe turned to leave, Mineva asked him if his surname is really what she's thinks it is, having a shrewd idea what family he is from. Looking away, Riddhe confesses that he wishes that they didn't have to meet like this. Escape to Earth As Mineva's food was being served, Riddhe chose to spring her from the ship so he could take her to Earth. Riddhe and Mineva were caught by Micott Bartsch. However, Mineva managed to convince her that only alerting the crew would prolong the war, so Micott relented, but said that it wouldn't change anything. Mineva boarded Riddhe's Delta Plus and eventually caught up to Banagher, who had escaped Palau with the Unicorn Gundam. Picture Gallery mineva zabi.jpg|Mineva Zabi circa 0087 Mineva_lao_zabi_13000.jpg|Mineva Zabi (age 7) MinevaZabi.jpg|Mineva Zabi (U.C. 0087) File:Mineva-uc_sec7story3.jpg File:02.jpg|Audrey Burne's official profile pic Audrey Burne.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Audrey Burne File:Audrey Burne2.png|Audrey Burne Notes *In a Playstation game for Z Gundam, a secret ending in Char's scenario reveals two escorts guiding Mineva to a private cabin in a resort colony, which leads the assumption that Char had a hand in Mineva's disappearance, freeing her from the burden of being a puppet for Haman's schemes. *Mineva later plays a prominent role in Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God: Gigantis' Counterattack, a non-canon crossover manga with Space Runaway Ideon. *Mineva also appeared in the non-canonical manga Mobile Suit Gundam: Moon Crisis (U.C.0099). Bellm Hyeres (one of chief instigator in the story) told "Mineva" that she wasn't the real Mineva, but a clone, as they need a name, a reason to declare war (when she tries to stop the war through broadcast). It's later revealed that she is the real Mineva in the last conversation Bellem has with his underling: "Captain! That Mineva....are we serving a fake?...Don't ask a stupid question! Would one risk his life for a fake?", before his ship explodes. *Mineva's appearance in Moon Crisis conflicts with her appearance in Gundam Unicorn (and vice versa), however as Unicorn is the only canonical media of the two her appearance in Moon Crisis is a moot point. *In the movie version of Zeta Gundam, Mineva planned to go to Earth to study after the Gryps Conflict ended, This results in the displacement of the original sequel to Zeta, ZZ Gundam, as well as the follow-up movie Char's Counterattack. *Her alias name appears to be derived from famed actress Audrey Hepburn. References External Links * Mineva / Audrey on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:ZZ Gundam Characters Category:Universal Century characters